Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット''Rūju za Batto'') is an 18 year old bat who is a jewel thief, part-time government agent (working for G.U.N.), and self-proclaimed treasure hunter who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her current jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, treasure hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Rouge is sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can be fun or even annoying for the other characters of the series, especially Knuckles. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can also show a bashful side, such as the time Knuckles saved her life from falling into plasma and became very embarrassed before disguising it with disgust and outrage. Rouge is also at times a government spy who works for her own good. Rouge has a great obsession for jewels or even anything else that shines or glitters. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants (such as kissing Tails in Sonic Battle). However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic. In the final events of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, she helped to save the planet. In Sonic Heroes, she stopped Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega from killing each other, and is seen battling Chaotix and Sonic as liabilities to her quest to finding Dr. Eggman's supposed hidden treasure room. In Sonic Battle, when Shadow was injured and needed a place to stay, Rouge helped him. In Shadow the Hedgehog, she did other laudable things, such as rescuing a Chaos Emerald from the doomed mainframe, destroying the evil monster Black Bull, and assisting Shadow in defeating Black Doom as well as showing concern for Shadow's welfare at the end of the game. Recently, she has been becoming less selfish, as can be seen by her actions towards Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Rivals. However, as shown in her portrayal in Sonic Free Riders, which depicts her as a very cold and only caring about her and the cash prize suggest that she has not changed much, regarding her interest in jewels and riches. This is proved as she couldn't care less that her robot team member broke down and even went on to insult it as well. Rouge is often known to switch between the sides of good and evil whether to succeed to get her jewelry or to save the world from danger. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog The two are teammates and current best friends in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Heroes, and often work together during mission stages, but are not seen together outside of duty alliance and do not spend time in one another's presence unless it is business. Nonetheless, Shadow is one of the few people Rouge cares about, other than herself. E-123 Omega Rouge's second best friend is Omega, who is very loyal to her. She prevented Shadow and Omega from killing each other in Sonic Heroes, and soon after they formed Team Dark to help her find Eggman's "secret treasure room". Instead of finding treasure, of course, they end up saving the world, and Team Dark has been a tightly-knit bunch ever since. The two are close allies, and she shows signs of caring for him, such as in Sonic Chronicles, where she says she is saddened by the thought of Omega rusting away in Metropolis, and not with her and Shadow "blowing things up". She has sometimes shown annoyance at Omega, saying that he is too serious and that she is tired of hearing him ramble on about revenge and hatred. Vector the Crocodile Rouge and Vector have interacted a couple of times in games, usually in an uncomfortable manner. She seems to dislike him and marks him foolish. In Sonic Heroes in Team Dark's Story, when Rouge was representative for Team Dark, the Chaotix budged in her way, both started Trash Talking to each other until Rouge found him foolish and asked for a fight. In Team Chaotix's side, Vector claims Rouge's Team as the enemies and their client adversary which lead to a fight. Abilities *'Mystic Melody': A flute made of light that causes something special to happen if used in front of an ancient shrine. *'Pick Nails': Hard additions to the tips of her boots that allows her to dig through grounds and walls. *'Treasure Scope': A GUN-made device that allows her to see invisible items. *'Iron Boots': Stronger boots that allow her to break solid metallic items. *'Tornado Kick' (トルネードキック): Rouge delivers a rapid series of kicks that create a damaging wind attack. *'Jewel Storm' (ジェルストーム): Rouge throws a handful of counterfeit gems at the opposing team. These gems, while small, are armor piercing. *'Rising Knuckle' (ライジングナックル): Rouge and Knuckles team up for a dive-bomb double attack that may leave the target stunned. *'Plunder' (Item Thief アイテムシーフ): Rouge feints an attack while stealing an item from her target. The higher-leveled this attack is, the better the item. *'Distract' (Allurement ゆうわく): Rouge tempts the enemy with her feminine wiles to keep their mind off the fight. *'Shriek' (Supersonic Wave ちょう音波): Rouge directs a shrill scream at her foe, leaving the target sluggish. *'Heart Bomb-' Rouge can throw bombs, or release a torrent of explosives while hovering in air. *'Blast Jump-' Rouge uses her exploding bombs to gain serious height while jumping. *'Heart Bomb Snipe-' A first Person view lets Rouge target enemies with greater accuracy. Trivia *Prima's Game Guide for Sonic '06 states that there are rumors that Rouge has feelings for both Shadow and Knuckles. It also erroneously says above that in Omega's back history that it was his rampage that unleashed Rouge from Eggman's base. *Rouge may have been named after the jewel, the Rouge, relating to her jewel obsession. Her name could also come from a type of makeup applied to the cheeks (also called "blush"). *Rouge was originally going to be named "Nails the Bat" but changed to Rouge because of her love of jewels. *Her name is also a pun on the capital of Louisiana, Baton Rouge, due to her first name being Rouge and her being a bat. Her name also means "red" in French. *Rouge (along with Omega and Shadow) is one of the few recurring Sonic characters to not have a labeled favorite food. (Omega does not have one because he is a robot and as such does not need to eat, while Shadow has generally not been seen eating). *Not counting team members in the support class, Rouge has the least team POW moves in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, with only one. **Also, Rouge is the only character with an Armor-Piercing move that hits all onscreen enemies instead of targeting one enemy. She is the second member of the Shifter class, and the only Shifter class member in Team Dark (Shadow and Omega are both in the Power class). *Rouge and some other characters have a few locations named after them in Empire City, as seen on the street signs of the level's day time stages in Sonic Unleashed. *At one point in Sonic Battle while Rouge was around, Sonic says, "Do I smell perfume?" Implying that Rouge was around. This might mean that Rouge wears perfume, or Sonic was only making a joke. *Sonic Riders and its sequels are the only times Rouge appear without a heart design on her clothing. *After Sonic Battle, Rouge's design changed a bit her wings become less detailed and only one color and her blue eye shadow got darker after Sonic Adventure 2 Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thunderbolts Category:Non-human Category:Animals Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Girls Category:Sexy characters